


四次Jim被迫告白，还有一次他是发自真心

by MrMarauder



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMarauder/pseuds/MrMarauder
Summary: 卧底总是会冒着各种各样的风险。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bug都属于我，所有爱都属于他们，我是罪人。

1

这是第几次做卧底工作了？他已经不记得了。

Jim其实很不喜欢这个。说真的，尽管他这么多次主动请缨，甚至有一些不知死活、或者是故意想要让他生气的同僚还要就此调侃几句——只能说，他们的目的达到了。谁会喜欢这样的任务呢？你得在一个充满危险性的陌生群体中努力扮演另一个结结巴巴的自己，此外，他还不得不与这个公司里最高层的秘书维持大家都心领神会的友好关系。这让一切更加头疼了。

但是，在解释之前，有一点必须得声明：Jim愿意以他新买的吉普起誓，他真是直的——如今街头上彩虹旗已随处可见，但他依旧坚定不动，屹立不倒。事实上，一切差错出在早晨，如果Blair没有给他那片加了奇怪辅料的三明治，没有千方百计劝他试试看，而自己没有屈服在他请求下的话，按理来说，现在一切都应该在正轨之中，在掌控之下，他十五分钟前就能拿到这位秘书对她上司的第一手描述，又名侧写。可现况就是，他迟了十五分钟，还在推脱所有即将于这栋建筑里进行的应酬，并得火急火燎地赶回Simon的办公室做任务报告。这样看来，发展可太不容乐观了。

他婉言谢绝掉服侍生端上来的白兰地，晃了晃剩余的半杯冰镇红茶，引得对面这位秘书摇了摇脑袋——冲回家的念头一闪而过，先把电视旁属于Blair的文件收一收，然后用尽方法让这位好奇心过重的室友丢掉橱柜里任何会引起他不适的食物……哦，等等。

Jim把这个念头迅速地掐死脑里。他收回前言，这不是不好，这简直要命。

“Jim，需不需要帮你把马克杯换成高脚杯？”

“呃，不用了，”太尴尬了，他不得不随口扯谎道，“我酒精过敏。”

严格意义上来说，这不能算是谎话，过量酒精造成感官过载的可能性很薛定谔，Jim只是选择了不去冒这个险。对方从厚重的眼妆下投来一个可惜的眼神，她用餐叉随意地卷着无辜的意大利面，而后拿空余的手拢了拢一头红色末梢微卷的秀发：“这可有些遗憾啊，Jim Grayson先生。我原本以为这个宴会结束后，在几杯酒精的助兴下，楼上还有很多的空房间可供选择。看来，我们是要跳过第二个步骤了吗？”

“不好意思，女士，”Jim内心波澜起伏，但他只能面带没有任何温度的微笑说道，“实际上，我已经有伴侣了。”

 

电话铃响起来的时候Simon长出了一口气，感谢主，只要Blair能打住喋喋不休他的独角鲸实验，自己就能在心里做一套完整的祷告。不过人类学家显然没有因为被打断话头而产生什么沮丧的反应，他只是迅速拉开天线，开心地按下通话键。

“喂，Jim？”

Blair短促地点点头示意是对方是Jim，然后把电话交付左手，并与耳朵扯开一些距离，方便Simon也能凑上来听听前方哨兵的一线汇报。

“喂，亲爱的，你还好吗？”

“……呃。”Blair不安地瞟了一眼Simon，后者正铆足了劲对着这个世界露出疑惑的表情，“我还好，Jim。不过我想你得解释一下这句话——”

“——嘘，听着，我对这个公司的人说有一个深爱的妻子，Chief，而他们让我证实这句话——宝贝你把厨房的罐子收一收就好，剩下的留给我吧，别累着了。你知道的，我爱你。”

Simon有那么一刻看起来完全大彻大悟了。他往椅背一靠，摘下眼镜，身心俱疲地揉了揉眼睛。

“Sandburg，Jim的报告你听完给我总结一下就行了。”

他最后面无表情地说道。

 

2

“我还有什么办法呢？他们让我打回家问好，给我深爱的伴侣认个错，然后接着换到一个什么俱乐部的夜店里继续跳舞唱歌——”

“那个俱乐部我知道，在市中心购物商城三楼，他们对澳洲土著文化很有兴趣——哦，好的，你继续。”

Jim看着Blair笑出八颗牙齿的表情哽咽了一会儿，然后决定就那个话题刹住：“要是真过去继续尽兴的话Simon会杀死我的。而且这周六我们还得去咖啡厅做一个和公司密切相关的‘业务’。而那位秘书，呃……对，Barbara。她不会放弃我身上的机会，除非我再给你打个电话，或者你打给我也行。”

他往沙发深处瘫了些许，然后扬起脸盯住茶几周围晃来晃去的Blair：“她身上的香水味太重了，Chief，我的鼻子会过载的。”

后者显然对这个推论不以为然，他轻快地跳过来，瞄准沙发左边的扶手降落：“明天？哦，Jim，Jim，你可是在第一次看到她的时候就觉得很辣了，机会难得啊。”

“我没说过这句话，我有吗？”

“两天前你为了做晚饭从冰箱里掏出生牛肉的时候，”Blair说，笑嘻嘻地看着对方，让Jim实在没办法冲着那张脸下手。

“天……我对此保留怀疑意见，那天你不是有约会吗？”

“嘿，Jim，首先，这两件事情并不没有相互影响，其次，在这方面你就放轻松，相信我。就比如另外一个问题，呃，你看，既然只说是伴侣，那你的选择余地还是很大的，对吧？”

 

“……我们就这么认识的，交换了电话号码，然后买了一套公寓，住在一起。晚上回来看看电视做做饭，也就没什么了。”

“没什么？这还能算没什么？”Barbara疯狂地将手握成拳用力抵在她的胸口，“天，Jim，这已经不能更浪漫了！那么下班后你是不是还要去接她，偶尔吃完饭一起去看部电影什么的？”

Jim忍辱负重地点点头。他也不清楚事情是怎么发展到这个地步的，不过某种意义上来说，这也算是他与人沟通最轻松的一次了，可喜可贺，值得珍惜。

“这真是我见过最浪漫的事情了，Jim。我身边的朋友虽然也有很多结婚的，但是她们远没有你幸福，情节也无趣了许多，现在都开始纷纷来找我吐苦水——哦，哦，Jim，其实我是想说，如果你想打电话给她说爱她，请随意的！不用在意我，哦，这真是太浪漫了……”

在对方满眼憧憬的目光中，Jim可觉得他没有多少选项。一个化着烟熏妆的职业女性为了这个伪造的爱情故事而性质昂扬，现在的人真是越来越难懂了。Jim在心里摇摇头，认命地拿起手机，拨出Blair的号码。

“喂？”

“嘿，宝贝，我的小孔雀鱼，”他抬起眼看了看沉浸在喜悦中的秘书女士，继续用温柔的语气说道，“你还好吗？我想你了。”

“……Jim，说真的，小孔雀鱼？”

事情到底是怎么变成这样的？

“好的，”他最后几近放弃抵抗，波澜不惊地继续道，“我也爱你，甜心。”

 

3

Jim Grayson有一个深爱的同性恋人的消息就像一股清流，在这间满是猜疑与火药味的公司里不胫而走。在那个促膝长谈的星期六之后，这个事情甚至都传到了Simon的耳朵里，毫无疑问，他把他们俩从家里用一通电话紧急赶了出来，叫到办公室痛骂了一顿。

“你们两个竟然搞办公室恋情还不告诉我？！Ellison？Sandburg？我竟然还怀疑了那么久……”

“什么？你竟然怀疑这个？”Jim说。

“而且我和Jim甚至都算不上真正意义的同事！”Blair说。

“这条消息也没有提到Blair！你为什么会找他？”Jim补充道。

他们迅速地互相对视了一眼。Simon用能够看穿一切的眼神在他们俩人中兜兜转转了几圈，然后挑起眉。

“很显然，Jim对于他名字的暗示没起到任何作用，是吧Jim？”Blair适时地插话道，“Grayson和Barbara，她可能不看漫画，太惨了*。我早就建议过你易名不要老是在‘son’上面做文章——”

“闭嘴，Chief。”Jim腾出手假装使劲地拍了一下Blair的后背，后者露出一个得逞的狡黠微笑，前者则头大地转向Simon继续报告道，“我没办法，Simon，Barbara女士的耳朵太尖了——她不是哨兵，Chief，冷静点——在难得全场安静的时候她听到了Blair的声音，下次出席甚至还要求我带上这位神秘的恋人。”

他望向Simon的眼神可谓死气沉沉，但是Simon丝毫不为所动。

“我知道你想让另一位警员参与进来，Jim，但你也知道，最近大家手头的案子都很紧——”

“所以我可以帮忙！”Blair说。

“不行！”Simon甚至还来不及对此作出反应，Jim已经果断地否决掉这个提议，“这太危险了，Chief。”

“天啊……”Blair看上去头发都要变本加厉地纠成更糟糕的一团，他大声反驳回去，“我不是第一次和你一起出卧底任务了，Jim！你要是出什么意外我还能接应一下！”

“我不会出意外，Chief，就算有，我也能应付过去——”

“我是最好的选择了，Jim。放眼整个警局，这当口你还能选谁？”

Simon终于忍无可忍了。他极具压迫力地起身，瞪着两个连拌嘴都能渐入佳境的下属。

“你们把刚刚那句不是同性恋人的宣言再说一遍？！”

 

他曾经以为事情不会更糟糕的时候，事实总喜欢跳出来往他的脸上放肆地左勾拳右勾拳。他以为同性恋人这个说辞已经是最束手无策的时候才能想到的了，可惜Jim还是没能摸清楚这群女士们的脑内回路。

Barbara在他一进来时就热切地将他拽到一边盘问：“天，Jim，我回去想了想，你之前没有反驳我所有使用了‘她’的这个词，对吗？”

“呃，”哨兵都不需要多集中注意力就能听到，他们俩这一圈周围的人们全部竖起了耳朵捕捉这边的对话，所以这个公司到底是怎么运作的？靠监听他们员工的八卦故事吗？他翻着白眼想，再次信口开河道，“呃，我只是不想这么快就出柜……我们还没和家里说，别人也基本不知道。”

Barbara立马换上了一份理解且可惜的表情：“天……我不是故意逼你这么做的，哦，Jim……对不起，不过我发誓我不会说出去！”

Jim的内心目瞪口呆。他缓了缓，最后强行龇出几颗门牙表示没关系。Blair说什么来着？故事源于生活？好极了，在这间办公室中流传关于他的故事确切讲来也有百分之五十的事实作为基础，牢牢地架住其他放飞想象力的部分，比如说他和Blair是一对亲密无间的恋人这个说辞就远不是真的，他们中的另一人搞不好明天还有一个约会呢。光是这么一想，Jim心头就急躁起来。

“我真的很抱歉，Jim。”Barbara端详着他的脸色说，“你看起来不太好，发生了什么吗？”

没事，只不过我和Blair没有在一起，而且他还在和一个妹子每天出门约会吃饭？

“呃，我和他有一些小别扭。”

“哦！”Barbara停下脚步说，她正了正眼镜，然后一脸关切地安慰他，“没什么事吧？其实你可以打个电话跟他道歉，小别扭嘛，解释清楚，告诉他你爱他——”

“这不会有用的。”

Barbara锐利地盯着他看了一会儿，最后下结论道：“你只是在应付我。”

没错，我是。而且我恨卧底。Jim绝望地想。他挣扎了许久，然而从所有警探教科书里都能学到的那条做戏得做全套的理论知识中，这件事也许并没有提供其他选择。于是他不太情愿地举起那部沉重的电话。

“喂，宝贝儿？”为了让人信服，Jim用上他所能最深情的语调说道，“宝贝，我爱你，我们能谈一谈吗？”

这也许太深情了？Barbara在旁边兴奋地鼓掌：“我就知道你可以的！Jim！你真是太爱他了！”

Jim扯出一个僵硬的笑，最糟糕的是，在这些深情表白中，他不确定有哪些部分不是发自真心的。

 

4

“你今晚没有约会，Chief？”

“我得等我亲爱的丈夫打来电话深情告白，不是吗？”Blair朝他露出一个意味深长的笑，“我怎么会是不忠贞的人呢？”

Jim冲着他翻了一个白眼，举起手上的马克杯：“你刚刚是不是说，突然不想喝咖啡了？”

“什么……嘿！Jim！我需要它！你怎么可以把我的咖啡喝了！”

“让我想想……哦，也许深爱你的丈夫非常需要咖啡因来保持清醒？”

Blair不满地哀嚎了起来，Jim最后以一副很不情愿的深情把这个暗红的杯子递给了对方。他的室友对他的体贴报以了一个灿烂的笑，这让Jim不由得盯着看了一小会儿，一面在思考这个笑容是不是意味着Blair将要做出什么超出剧本的行动，另一方面，那张脸也真的太好看了。

结果他摊了摊手，以为Jim是在等一个没有必要的解释：“嘿，伙计，我在写论文呢。别这么看着……等你回来我再给你泡一杯咖啡好吧？”

Jim眼神复杂地和他对视了一会儿，然后点了点头。他原本想说什么来着？哦，不过那已经不重要了。在这具有颠覆性的十分钟内，Jim搞清楚了一件事儿。

之前他起的那个关于自己性取向绝对笔直的誓？很突然，不过它可能不再成立了。

 

“那么，你和你的那位小朋友？”Barbara装作没有很八卦地开口问Jim，但她当然失败了，就算不用哨兵的超级感官他也能闻到弥散在空气中的好奇意味，“你们，呃，你们之间一切都还好吗？”

Jim认为他完全可以装作在意这个话题来跳过即将到来的冗长问答环节，但是也许因为他想要以卧底的身份显得亲和力多一些，或者是其他无法拎清的原因，他还是老老实实地回答了。

“还好，呃，他最近只是和别人出去吃饭的频率多一些，也没什么其他的……”他边说边蹭到窗口旁，只需要随意一扫，越过排排电线树叶和尘埃，Blair正安静地呆在车里，握着一个小小的监听器一句不落地听着他们的对话。Jim定了定神，他说的可是大实话，可惜某些意味还是太浓了，如果没有一个监听器挂在身上，或者收听那头换个人他才不会这么介意，“我只是，呃……大概有些急躁了吧。”

“急躁，哈？”Blair的声音传来，他用听不出太多感情的语调说，“哦Jim，我还不知道你这么喜欢我。”

Barbara则对此叹了一口气。“你们啊。”她搜肠刮肚地组织语言，可惜没有成功，“Jim，你相不相信他？”

Blair爆出一声笑。他听起来有些紧张，是错觉吗？

“呃，我……”

Barbara再次摇头，Blair倒是没发出什么声音，但是Jim往窗外扫了一眼，这位人类学家像个被衣服裹住的虫茧顺着汽车副座前的面板线条趴在那里，丝毫不动地缄默着。

“Jim，就像我跟你说过的，”Barbara朝他肩膀上结实地拍了拍，“你知道，告白总会有点作用的。”

Blair这回没憋着了，他发出了类似打嗝的缓解的声音。而在感官全开的情况下，就算垂直几十米的距离Jim也能听得一清二楚。

“嘿，Chief，”他痛苦地小声对着话筒咕哝道，“这太折腾了。”

“哦，”Blair像是调侃似的回答他，尽管听不出多少那种成分来，“但是你爱我？”

Jim叹了一口气：“对，但是我爱你。”

 

+1

“干得漂亮，Jim。”Simon拍拍他的肩，然后向边上一闪，空出位置给早就在后方探头探脑的Blair。他迅速上前钻到Jim身边，这让Simon不由得停顿了一下，并且装作回忆什么事情地留意着他们俩的互动。

他仿佛隐隐约约记得有人曾经义正言辞地解释过什么，不过那句话Simon倒是从来就没有放在心上过。准确讲来，他面对的这一切都让他没法把那放在心上。比如当警员们押着Barbara从这栋被Jim骂过上千遍的建筑物里走出来的时候，她看了一眼倚着车门说话的Jim和Blair，开始向紧紧扣着她的手的警员请求想对Ellison警探说几句话。

Rafe看了一眼Simon，后者点点头，Barbara便被放开了手腕。她优雅地整理了一下衣着，然后踩着暗红的、十分衬托发色的尖头细高跟沉稳地走向小瀑布城最优秀的探员。

“Barbara。”Jim朝她点点头。

“这样看来，Jim Grayson这个名字里只有Jim的部分是真实的，是吗？”Barbara回以一个微笑，“哦，别看起来那么惊讶的。你以为我会很生气？哦，得了吧，在你卧底这段时间内没有好好了解过我们的财务吗？我可是比你早几百年就想摆脱这里了。”

Jim发自肺腑地笑了一声。

“我就猜到你会对这个很有怨言。相信我Barbara，鉴于你在这个案子里没有太大过错，审讯结束后很快你就会出来的。”

“哦，谢谢，Jim。”

她站在他面前盯着Blair看了一会儿，然后露出个明白了一切的表情来。

“是他，对吗？”

他们俩对视了一眼，都明显的犹豫了。Jim不着痕迹地挪了挪，用半个身子挡住Blair，才像是刚想起被问了问题似的抬起头。

“哦，Barbara，我还以为你会觉得这也是我骗你的一部分呢？”Jim耸耸肩，用他能装出的最无辜的声音答道，“非常感动。”

“得了吧，”对方说，“看在上帝的份上，我可是个秘书，Jim。你知道我一天内得看到多少张脸多少种不同的表情？我在这个操蛋的公司工作了这么多年，你觉得我会看不出你是不是撒谎吗？”

“什么？Jim？”Blair蹭到他肩膀后方说，他们说的肯定不是同一件事。这不可以。

“嗯？”Barbara叹了口气，“天，Jim，你还真在这件事上骗了我。”她看着几步之遥的好搭档一起瞬间变了脸色，不由得换上一个无可救药的表情摇了摇头，“那看来，你说过的实话只有这个了：你真的爱着他，是吧？”

Blair扭头短促地扫过他，又惊奇地望向Barbara：“女士，你在说什么——”

“他爱你。”她嘴角牵起一个笑，果断地回答Blair。大红哑光的口红让她看起来惊艳万分，要不是情况特殊，搞不好Blair已经在不太真心实意地调侃Jim，摇着脑袋表示这妹子真是你的菜怎么不拿下了。可是，可是。半分钟前她是开了一个玩笑吗？

“好，够多叙旧了，Jim。行行好，你就别憋着了，直接跟这位卷毛的小朋友——呃，Blair是吗？——就直接跟他说你爱他。一劳永逸，最佳方案。”Barbara拍拍手，她利落地竖起衣领，“你爱他，不是吗？”

Blair以为Jim永远不会搭理她这句话，或者会生气地斥责之类的。所以令他惊讶的事情发生在整整十五秒后：他的搭档，小瀑布警局最优秀的探员，冲着对方的背影，轻轻地点了点头。

Simon在身后发出很响的咂嘴的声音。Blair惊得一时连手都不知道怎么摆好，他犹豫了很久，最后像生疏的童子军一样贴着裤线垂下来。

“等等，等等，让我搞清楚这个，”他晃着脑袋说，就仿佛这样能让种种迹象和他的头发一样在空气中甩开似的，“Jim——”

哨兵绝望地闭上了眼睛，他想起这座办公楼里还有一个不错的、昏暗的、适合躲藏的茶水间，那里的坏境绝对更好。他悄悄地迈开脚。

“——你竟然也是弯的？”

空气凝噎了。地球停转了几分钟后，他脖颈后的汗毛颤栗起来，也许是想团结一心地环成一个圈勒死他。

“……定义‘也’，Chief？”

对方立即就不说话了。Blair将自己的目光顺着透明的玻璃门挪进这栋大楼里，像是同样在寻找一个不错的、昏暗的、适合躲藏的茶水间。这绝对是一个预兆，可Simon还在后面看着他们俩呢，Jim不敢冒这个险。他最后把迈出的步伐往回收了收，然后朝着Blair的方向踏去，一把将他揽进自己的臂弯里，带着他往外围走了一段距离。

Simon从嗓子眼里发出疑惑的抵抗声，不过很快就被他的皮鞋与地面碰撞的声音代替了。确认他们经历过太多风雨的队长离开后，Jim才重又低头看着Blair，后者被收进他臂弯时被惊了一下，整个人在原地蹦了蹦。而现在他则低着头，任由自己的发旋比以往时候更加清楚地展露在Jim眼前。Blair平常是一个什么样的人，Jim不能更清楚了，他害羞的样子比絮絮叨叨着教导自己的表情好看许多……好吧，没有许多——好吧，一样，一样好看。哨兵挫败地承认着这个事实，他知道了真相，或者说，他接近了真相，可正因为对方是Blair他才没法立马定死结论。他不年轻了，这个风险太大，他担当不起。

“……好吧好吧，Jim把你的胳膊撤下去，我热！”可Blair脸上不自然的红晕分明不是这么说的，Jim饶有趣味地看着他，“我是推掉了那天晚上的约会，行了吧？”

一阵沉默。

“……和之后两次的。……为了你，这样总行了吧？”最后Blair说，听起来已经有些气急败坏了。

可Jim还是没有立刻就此做出回答。Blair害怕地抬头瞟了他一眼，对方露出一种熟悉的沉思的表情——往常情况下，这是他作为警探利用各种感官反馈回来的信息推导得出结论的标志，然而眼下这个都甚至不能算作特殊——他也确实是在推导出什么来，只不过这回Blair像成了某种意义上的嫌疑人，因为控制不住的感情而犯下罪。他现在应该逃跑。立马，当即，毫不延迟地。

只不过他面临着小瀑布城最优秀警探的追捕，因而没有那么好运：死机重启之后的Jim伸出手，把他的手掌扣住了。然后对方的手指像是灵活的蛇一样窜进来安放在他的指缝间。他们正十指相扣着，站在距离警车和Simon和所有前来捉拿罪犯的同事足有几光年远的十米开外，像是站在另外的镜像维度中，观望着这一切。Blair感到他的脸上烧成了一团，他连他的心之所属都没办法控制，那这些调皮的血红细胞更不用说了。

“哇哦……这真是……”

他的哨兵缓缓地弯下腰凑近他，眼瞳在自己的视线里无限放大。

“我也爱你，Blair。”

END

*芭芭拉和格雷森的梗源自DC漫画，在一些世界线中他们是恋人。其实想过拿大少的屁股搞事但最后还是放弃了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
